


Five Kids Jack Didn't Like

by conn8d



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: 5 Things, Alternate Universe, Grief, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-19
Updated: 2011-08-19
Packaged: 2017-10-22 20:02:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 760
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/242003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/conn8d/pseuds/conn8d
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five kids Jack doesn't like.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Five Kids Jack Didn't Like

1\. Bullies

Jack watched Doug, a football player, saunter up to the skinny, nerdy Freddie in the lunch room. He grabbed Freddie’s backpack, dumping its contents onto the floor. Doug laughed when Freddie’s expensive T9-90 plus calculator broke falling out of the pack. Freddie knelt down to pick up his stuff. No one came to help him. What good was a second chance at high school if you didn’t make a difference? He should stop sitting around observing things, an adult fly on the wall. Jack got up and knelt beside Freddie, picking up the broken calculator. 

“Hey,” Jack smiled, “Need some help?” 

“No thanks,” Freddie said wearily, afraid Jack would mess with him too, “I've got most of it.” He held out his hand for his calculator. Jack handed it back.

“Thanks, uh-” 

“Jon, I’m new,” Jack replied holding out his hand, “I’m sorry they do that to you.”

Freddie blinked rapidly in surprise, his fingers pushing his glasses up. Jack felt a pang of aching familiarity, at the Daniel-like gesture. Freddie didn’t say anything more, and stood up, preparing to walk away. Jack sighed and stood up too. He had been too weird. You can’t change the culture of High School in one day. You can’t just help one nerd and expect to change his life.

Freddie turned around again, “Uh, really, thanks. I—your new here—um have you seen everything? I could maybe,show you around, if you haven’t.”

Jack didn’t tell him that he had been given an extensive tour by the administration before enrolling. Instead he just smiled and nodded. He was helping this kid. Jack followed Freddie out of the lunchroom. “You know, Freddie-can I call you Freddie? That calculator might not be such a lost cause if you look at it. We put our heads together and I think we can fix it.” 

 

2\. Anakin Skywalker

Maybe Jack should not have let Teal’c convince the team to join in a Star Wars Marathon. After all Teal’c knows how Jack feels about sci-fi. But Jack, Teal’c, Sam and Daniel ended up spending one entire weekend watching film after film. And Jack had to admit, overall, if you overlooked all that sci-fi crap, the films were pretty good. The one character that bothered Jack (other than that JarJar head—but don’t even get him started on that one) was how whiney Anakin was in the new “episodes”. Jack just wanted to tell the guy to stop whining.

“You grow up to be Darth Vader for cryin’ out loud!” 

 

3\. Elliot Shanahan

Jack supposed he loved the little guy, because he was Carter’s kid. He brought him little toys and treats from Washington. He tickled and hugged the child, when Elliot ran out of the house screeching “It’s Uncle Sir! Uncle Jack! Uncle Daniel and Uncle Murray and Cassie are already here! Are you hungy for the barbeque?” 

Jack smiled at Carter who followed her little track racer and said, ”This little squirt is growin’ like a weed!” 

“He sure is sir,” she said. 

He leaned down for a closer hug and heard Elliot whisper, “You’re late! I mist’ed you Uncle Sir!”

“Sorry. I missed you too buddy,” Jack said. 

Pete came out of the house now, “Hey Elliot! Why don’t we go to the garage and show Uncle Jack you new bike?”

“Okay Daddy! Come wook, Uncle Sir!” Elliot pulled on Jack’s hand practically bouncing with excitement.

Daddy. Pete is Daddy. Uncle Sir, Uncle Jack. Not Daddy. Jack loved Elliot Shanahan, because he was Sam’s. But Jack couldn’t really like him, because he was not theirs.

 

4.Rod and Todd Flanders

Jack may love the Simpsons, but something about those kids voices just grated on his nerves.

 

5.Jeff Eisen

In hindsight, Jack had never really been fond of this particular friend of Charlie’s. He had always thought of the kid as kind of a bully. But you can’t choose your kids friends. 

However the cold hard facts are clear in Jack’s mind, even all these years later. Jeff Eisen liked to play with guns, pellet guns, nerf guns, and water guns. He gave Charlie a water gun. They played cops and soldiers with the guns. Jeff’s family owned Civil War era rifles that he showed Charlie. Charlie looked for Jack’s gun, so he could show Jeff next time he came over, although he knew it wasn’t for play. Now, Jeff Eisen is 21 years old, tall, good-looking, starting Dental School, engaged to a girl he met in college, and Charlie O’Neill is dead.


End file.
